There are numerous golf tools marketed and sold as golf accessories. An expanding golf market in the past few decades coupled with golf being taken up by all ages has resulted in development of a wide variety of golf accessories to satisfy diverse consumer needs.
Golf accessories may include various tools to assist the golfer in maintaining golf equipment or to assist the golfer in playing the game. Examples of golf accessories to assist a golfer in playing the game include the invention described in US 2006/0229145 and US 2008/0096685. These patent references more particularly describe a golf accessory comprising a ball retriever tool on one end of a pole and a ball mark repair tool on the opposite end which facilitates use of both tools without requiring a golfer to bend down. The golf accessory may further comprise telescoping members inside a shaft for extending the golf accessory to various lengths.
While there may be a wide array of golf accessories available in the market, there is still a need to provide an integrated tool that allows a user to pick up various different objects without having to bend over or kneel. A golfer must repeatedly bend down or kneel in order to pick up or place various objects while playing golf. The golf ball typically requires being picked up at every hole along with a golf tee. The golfer may also need to pick up the flagstick and a ball marker numerous times throughout a round of golf. Particularly for elderly golfers or handicapped golfers, the continual and repeated bending or kneeling motion can make an otherwise enjoyable golf round less appealing. Further, for any golfer who may have particular difficulty in reaching down to pick up an object, playing golf without an effective pick-up tool or accessory can make playing golf unnecessarily challenging.